


Dark.

by toujours_pur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_pur/pseuds/toujours_pur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Sirius Black's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark.

It was dark and the whole room seemed to be creaking, only a small amount of light managed to come in through the crack in the wood covering the window. The beams of wood holding up the roof were covered in spider webs, and the wooden floor was coated in a thick layer of dust, just like the multiple boxes that were scattered around the edge of the room. An old dust-bitten arm chair sat in the corner of the room, the leather ripped and the wooden frame covered in the same layer of dust as it’s surroundings.  
In the middle of one wall was a large black wooden door, it had a large golden door knob and a matching keyhole. It was a very strong door, giving the impression that if you were to be locked inside this small, dusty and dark room, there was really no hope of escape.  
There was a little boy, of about 8 years old huddled up as far as he could manage to the corner of room, he was obviously aware of the fact there was no escape. His knees were close to his chest, his arms wrapped around them tightly, his face was hidden by his knees and he appeared to be shaking quiet violently. There was a large cut running from his nose, up along his cheekbone, stopping just before his hair line. The boy’s black hair was quite long and rather messy, covering his grey eyes, which were filled with tears.  
“Sirius Orion Black!”  
The little boy, Sirius, looked up suddenly; there was a definite air of fear in his eyes as he heard the voice. Footsteps were making their way up the stairs on the other side of the door.  
“Sirius! You better have stayed where you are, or Mother will be very disappointed.” Cried the voice. It was a woman’s slightly high pitched and she pronounced every word clearly, emphasising letters such as s’s and t’s.  
Sirius bit down on his bottom lip hard, flicking his hair out of his eyes and trying to stop shaking, breathing slowly and steadily. Suddenly there was a jangle of keys, the sound of a lock unlocking and then the large black door slowly creaked open. In the doorway stood the figure of a rather tall woman, she was wearing a long black dress, her waist was so tightly squeezed into a corset it was a wonder she could breathe at all. She had the same black hair as the boy’s, except hers was scraped back carefully into a bun that sat on top on her head, held together with an emerald green hair pin. Her skin was very pale, and she wore a misty grey eye shadow, showing up her grey eyes, which too were the same as Sirius’. Her lips were thin, making her look as if it were impossible for her to smile. Despite all this, she did look rather young, no older than 35, but her eyes looked tired a worn out, with slight bag under them. She held a long wooden wand in her left hand, a large gold ring with keys of all shapes and sizes dangling off it.

As soon as Sirius saw her, he stood up quickly, back straight and shoulders back. Now he was stood up, there were many more injuries visible on the young boy, he wore grey shorts, coming down to just above his knees, both his knees were badly grazed, one still bleeding, a trail of dried blood ran down from his knee to the beginning of the white socks at his ankles. He wore a black jacket, all buttoned up except for the button at the bottom, which must have fallen off. Sirius’ hands were grazed too, faint scars covering both the palm and he top of both hand. Despite standing up and putting on a brave face, his knees were still visibly shaking, as were his hands.  
“Mother.” He nodded his head at the woman standing in front of him.  
She raised her eyebrows and spoke in harsh tone, pointing her wand at the blood stain on the boy’s sock. “You have got your nice new clear socks dirty, you disgusting boy! Thank goodness you Grandmother has already left, what on earth would she think if she saw you?!”  
“S-s-sorry, M-Mother.” Sirius muttered, his head hung, looking down at his feet, playing with the sleeves of his jacket.  
“Look at me when I am talking to you, boy!” His mother shouted, non-verbally performing a spell, making Sirius’s rise to look up at her, making him wince in pain, but not fight it, he knew better than to fight.

He looked up, trying hard to stop shaking his hair fell over his eyes, but he managed to flick it back into place.  
“I’m sorry, Mother.” He said, looking up at her, his voice more confident, but still a little shaky.  
“As you should be, boy. You’re so ungrateful! Your father and I raise you well, we teach you to read and write and what to do you give us back?! A dirty sock and a disgraceful attitude. You almost gave your Aunt a heart attack the way you talked about those …muggles.” She spat out the word as if it was poisonous. “Like that. Well I tell you, no son of mine will be as disgraceful as you are being now.”

Sirius gulped and swallowed a lump in his throat, trying hard to not cry. Not matter how many time he’d had talks like these, they never hurt less. He’d always wanted to make his mother proud, but no matter how hard he tried she’d always find faults and punish him.  
“Now, go polish up and I expect you to be down for supper at eight o’clock sharp, your Father’s parents shall be eating with us, so I will have none of your talk about those muggle scum, you hear me?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, Mother.” Sirius replied, glaring at his mother as she turned her back to him and walked over to the door, he high heeled boots making clonking sounds on the wooden floorboards  
“Good, then you may leave.”  
At that Sirius ran as fast as he could out the room, then down the stairs, a long one of the corridors and into the safety of his own room, reaching up and bolting the door he leant against it, breathing quickly, winces at the cut along his cheek. The boy, who was quite tall for his age, laid his head back against the door, his shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of 5 good things that had happened today. That’s what his cousin had told him to do, and she was brave. She was different, like him, and she was a disgrace, like he was. Andromeda knew what to do, so Sirius listened to her.  
“One.” He said out loud, his eyes still shut. “I-” He paused, unable to think of anything. “I…” Frowning, he opened his eyes slowly, and looked around his room, clenching his fists. “I did nothing!” Sirius shouted out, running over to his bed and collapsing on it, hugging the covers close to him and burying his face in the material, crying his eyes out.  
“I never d-do.. anything bec-c-cause I’m useless!” He cried out, his voice muffled by the bed covers.  
“S-Siri?” There was a faint knock on the door. “Siri? Are you okay?”  
Sirius looked up from where he was lying, then realising who it was, jumped down off his bed, wiped his eyes, pulled his shorts down further so they covered his grazed knees, and moves his hair so it was just about covering the cut on his cheek. He ran over to the door, unbolted it and opened it slow, leaving a small gap in the door. Outside his room, there stood an even smaller boy, but apart from his height and the neatness of his hair and his outfit, the two looked almost exactly the same.  
“Hey Reg.” Sirius smiled.


End file.
